The Afterlife
by JustImagination18
Summary: One-shot! This story is about what happened after the Battle. I won't say anything else. Because if I do it would end up me writing the whole story in the summary. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I want to say that thanks to a picture of Snape and Lily I was inspired to write this story. I can't remember where I saw it or who the author was but it was an awesome drawing! So I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Snape woke up. He slowly opened his eyes. He stared a little at the sight before him and then quickly closed his eyes again.

 _No it can't be_ , he thought, _it is too good for it to be true._

'Come on, Sev,' someone said, 'open your eyes.'

Oh Merlin, that sweet voice. The voice that he has longed to hear again. The voice that could make his worst day into the best. The voice that helped him find a light even in the darkest time.

He slowly opened his eyes again. She was really there, smiling down at him, her beautiful green eyes sparkling with life and joy.

But still, he couldn't believe his eyes. He _saw_ her lifeless body. No this can't be real, it must be some kind of illusion. His mind was playing with him.

'Yeah,' someone else said. 'It's rude to not look at old friends, Snivelly.'

Another head popped out into his view.

Snape looked at the grinning face in shock.

'Don't call him like that James!' Lily scolded her husband and punched him in the arm. Hard.

'Ow! That hurt,' James exclaimed.

Someone else laughed. 'You never learn, Prongs,'

James turned around and scowled at someone. 'Shut up, Padfoot.'

Someone gave Snape a hand. He looked up to see who it was. It was Remus Lupin.

'Come on,' he said with a smile, 'give me your hand.'

He hesitantly took it and Remus helped him up. He stood up and looked around. Everything was white and the place looked like… platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross station in London. He was surrounded by Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, who was standing right next to her husband.

'So our professor is finally awake,' someone said behind him. It was a very familiar voice.

He turned, just to be met with a pair of mischievous eyes, who belonged to none other than to Fred Weasley. He was sure that it was Fred because he had both ears.

'Fred?' he whispered. _If he is here that that means that he's..._ he thought.

'Yeah,' he said grinning at him, 'looks like you won't get rid of me even in the afterlife. Oh, right,' he said like he suddenly remembered something, 'I'd like to thank you for saving George. Dumbledore told me everything. Well, he told the story to all of us.'

Lily took him by the hand. 'Thank for taking care of Harry, Sev,' she said and put a hand at his cheek.

He looked down at her and suddenly he felt something running down his cheeks.

He touched them and realised that they were tears. His tears.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered. He looked around him. 'Remus, Tonks I'm sorry that you won't see your son growing up. I'm so sorry.' He repeated again and again to everyone.

James patted him on the shoulder. 'Come on, Snivelly, you don't need to apologize. You did your best. And by the way, now the people we love and who are down there could live in a safer place.'

'My words,' said Sirius. 'I'm not your biggest fan but you've proved to be a real hero.'

'And I'm sure that my mum and Harry will take a good care of Ted,' Tonks said. Remus put an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled closer to him.

'That's right Severus,' Another voice said. He recognised it immediately, too. People around him stepped aside for Dumbledore to come closer. 'You don't need to feel ashamed, Severus. You may have made some bad decisions before, but you had tried your best to correct them, till the end.'

He looked around. Everyone was smiling at him. Fred gave him thumbs up, Sirius and James patted him on his shoulders again and Lily... Her smile was wide and he could see pride written in her eyes. She will probably never love him the way he love her, but only the thought of him being next to her again, made him feel... happy and satisfied.

She took him by the hand again and dragged him towards the platform where a train suddenly appeared.

James took her other hand. And together they all boarded the train which took them somewhere far, far away and towards their new life.

* * *

 **Oh God I never thought that I'd write a story like this. You know I like more stories with humor. But here it is. Please let me now what do you think about the story.**


	2. AN

**Sorry, guys this is just an author note.**

 **I just want to let you know that this was just a one-shot story. So don't wait for another chapte. But thanks for liking it. Bye! :D**


End file.
